


Canon Names

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Crack, Gen, In the light of the name reveals in DSN and DMN trailers, No promises for everyone being IC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: It's all fun and games until two protagonists don't have a canon name.





	Canon Names

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something stupid with the canon names. Don't expect me to use Makoto Yuki in anything outside of small pieces like this due to the Makoto/Makoto confusion that could be born otherwise. Ren'll be around tho.

“So, looks like almost all of us have canon names now, huh?” Yu Narukami was the first to speak up as all the protagonists sat around the table in silence. “Too bad a couple of us don’t have any.”

“Hey!” The female protagonist of Persona 3 Portable held up her hands. “I’m not part of the overall Persona story, I’m just a ‘what-if’! You can’t blame me. If anything you should blame gramps over there.”

The pierced boy scoffed. “At least people have choice with me. If they want anything even close to canon for you, they have to use Kotone. They get some choice with me. Naoya, Yuya, Jihei…”

“People are more likely to use her fan names than Kotone, though…” Makoto yawned, shaking his head. “Hamuko or Minako. Though I guess me not being Minato kills a lot of Minako uses, huh…?”

Ren shrugged. “I’m just glad I got a canon name before a stage play came out and inducted me into the hall of three different names.”

“...But your name can still be changed in your game of origin. Just like me… Even though my name was canon thanks to Eternal Punishment…” Tatsuya let out a sigh, shaking his head.

Maya giggled and shook her head, holding up her hands. “I know it’s confusing, but… At least Aigis and I had names decided before we were playable.”

“Do I really count, though? I was just the protagonist of the epilogue...” Aigis tilted her head to the side.

“Eh,” Makoto shrugged. “Close enough.”

“Shouldn’t we include spin off main characters too, though?” Ren tilted his head to the side. “Labrys for Episode P3 in Ultimax, Adachi for his DLC episode, maybe even Kanami and Rise--”

“We don’t want the room to be too crowded, kid.” The pierced boy shook his head. “Don’t make us older protagonists feel more left out!”

“You’re all getting ahead of yourselves!” Yu stood up, slapping his hands on the table. “The issue is what do we call the female protagonist and the pierced grandpa over there?”

“Who’re you calling a grandpa?!”

“Now, now…” Maya put her hands up and gave a small, nervous laugh. “We can just call the female protagonist Kotone and the pierced boy Naoya. Problem solved!”

“Oh, that’s a good idea…” Yu nodded. “Thanks mom.”

“Mom…?”

“Wait, isn’t there one problem…?” Tatsuya looked around at the rest of the protagonists. “There’s still people who won’t use those names. Some people call Yu Souji, some’ll still call Makoto Minato or maybe even Sakuya, Ren will be Akira, and…”

“And what?” Aigis watched him carefully.

“Kotone might still be Minako or Hamuko to some people and Naoya will be just as forgotten as usual.” Tatsuya finished this while leaning back as the first protagonist shot up in his chair.

“None of you would exist without me, you know?!” Naoya was frowning, hands on table. “You can’t just forget about me.”

“I’m not saying I am. I’m just saying a lot of fans do…” Tatsuya looked to Maya.

“Yeah, I gotta agree with Tatsuya… Honestly, having a canon name from the start seems to be the best!” Maya nodded. “So--”

“I cannot agree. There’s some who call me Aegis and some who call me Aigis. There can still be confusion…” Aigis sighed, sitting back and looking to the protagonists of her main game. “Though you two are the most confusing.”

“Oh yeah, since people can use any combination of our names, right?” Kotone put a finger to her chin. “Maybe it’ll be easier if I get into Dancing Moon Night? Theo seem to be there, after all…”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Shinjiro and Koromaru haven’t even been confirmed to appear in Dancing Moon Night.” Makoto leaned against the table. “In fact, there’s more Makotos in the dancing games then there are Shinjiros and Koromarus.”

“You mean Queen and yourself, right?” Ren rose an eyebrow. “Huh, doubt we’ll ever be in cross overs together… Might be too confusing.”

Makoto shrugged. “You never know…”

“How did a conversation about what we call each other turn into this?” Yu sighed, shaking his head. “You’re all ridiculous.”

“Go get your ass beat by some Blazblue character in that silly crossover game and let the adults talk.” Naoya shooed Yu without even looking at him.

“Are you kidding me?!”

“What about it, spin off boy?” Tatsuya looked at him, head tilted.

Yu sighed. “...Remind me to never ask about names and canon ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> #SaveEarringKun


End file.
